


Just a call away

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bae come over, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, mentions of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Connie had a bad day, and chooses to call Steven to save her from it.





	Just a call away

Connie was sitting on her bed, she was drowning in boredom.

Her parents had left her alone in the house as they went to celebrate their anniversary, and while in other case in which Connie would go with Steven to go on a mission or go on a date with him.

But, She was exhausted.

After spending all her morning at the University, all her evening doing homework and her last hours of daylight assisting to the fencing club, she just wanted to lay down on her bed and cuddle up with her boyfriend.

But He was currently on a mission across the planet, and she was sure that saving the world eas far more important than spending a nice weekend night cuddling next to her in her bed.

However, She remembered that they had literally bowed to protect each other from danger, and reasoned that if he came to her house, She would save him from the dangers of the battlefield while he saved her from her exhaustion.

So, Connie reached towards her Gem-enhanced Cellphone and dialed his number.

A couple of beeps later, She heard Steven from the other side of the line.

"Hey Connie!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello, Steven." She said with a warm smile. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." He said before a loud roar belonging to a corrupted quartz was heard. "Just saving the world and stuff."

"I see...." Connie said while fixing a strand of dark hair behind her ears. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno, come over to my house?"

"What?!" Steven said incredulously. "Connie! I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

"I know...." She said with a downcast look, as part of her expected that answer. "It's just.... I've had a really bad day, my parents are away because of their anniversary and I don't want to be alone right now... And It's okay if you don't want to come right now, Steven."

There was a brief silence, from the other side of the line and that made Connie think that Steven had suddenly hung up.

She let out a resigned sigh before flopping back into her bed when a pink portal suddenly appeared over the door of her bedroom.

Steven came across the portal while riding Lion, His clothes were scratched and a bit burned up.

"Sorry I took so long." He said panting. "I just needed to tell Garnet she was in charge before leaving."

He dismounted the cat and walked directly towards his girlfriend, wrapping her in a hug.

"Now tell me." He said. "How was your day?"

**Author's Note:**

> I should finish my other works instead of writing one shots.
> 
> But if you liked this story, just leave kudos or write a comment if you want to say something about this story.


End file.
